Golden Bullet: Doug
by Fayth85
Summary: OneShot! Golden Bullet series, first shot: Doug! Kind of perverted, but not exactly graphic. Doug/Connie


_Dear Journal,_

_It's me again. Remember how I told you about seeing Rodger under the bleachers acting weird? Well, it turns out I caught him 'peeking'. Well, that's what he calls it at least. He said that if I kept that information to myself, he'd show me why he likes doing it. I wasn't sure at first, but I'm actually really glad I went with him._

_You see, at first I thought he was doing something weird. He was, but he 'converted me to the dark side'. Whatever that means. What really happened was,_

#-#

#-#

"Alright ladies! Try to keep up this time!" I hear Coach Spitz shouting again. He never seems to say anything quietly. Well, at least he's actually talking to the girls this time; he likes calling us ladies during PE too.

Roger was true to his word, for once. He dragged me under the bleachers during fifth period, while the girls have PE. I never really understood why the girls have a different PE class than we do. I mean, we're not really THAT different, right? Well, other than wearing skirts. I'm not sure guys were meant to wear skirts.

Peering between the rows, I see most of the girls playing a game of dodge ball. They're doing alright I guess, but Patty is obviously not playing. Neither is Beebe or Connie. It's kinda weird, seeing that Patty is the most athletic girl in our year, but there are a lot of things about girls that don't really add up.

I turn, seeing Rodger waving at me. He's taking off his shoes, motioning for me to do the same. I raise an eyebrow at that, wondering what 'peeking' has to do with being barefoot. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. So I take my sneakers off too.

We sneak over in the direction the girls are sitting, obviously the reason our shoes had to come off. I can hear them talking about something Beebe was looking at the other day while out shopping. Beebe's always out shopping. Patty and Connie aren't really saying much, mostly giving Beebe Ooh's and Ahh's wherever they think it fits.

Rodger moves over to the pair of purple legs – Beebe's. I notice that he's standing more or less between where I see her shoes. He then turns so that the back of his head is facing her shoes and sticks his head up slowly. Not all the way, so I doubt they can see him. Is he peeking up her skirt?

I feel my heart throbbing in my chest. He's 'peeking' up Beebe's skirt? He reaches into his pocket, taking out his cell phone. It's one of those fancy ones with a camera built in. He holds it up to his face and just stands there like that for a while. I'm guessing he's taking pictures, but I can't say for sure since he probably turned the sound off.

He backs away slowly, making sure to make no noise at all. Then he hands me his phone. It's a picture of Beebe. Only, it's showing her inner thighs and a pair of orange and red panties. I want to get mad at him for what he's doing. I mean, it's obviously wrong in so many ways!

I want to, but I can't – looking at the picture is doing something to me. I'm not really sure what it's doing, but I know that it's not making me very angry at all.

Rodger grabs the phone out my hands, and motions me towards the girls. Even without seeing the picture, I can still see Beebe's panties vividly. I'll admit to being upset with Rodger for violating her like that, but at the same time…

My feet carried me to over to where the girls were sitting. I wasn't in control, I swear! Without knowing what was going on, I feel my head peek up, as slowly as Rodger had before me. All I could say for sure was that I was seeing the inside of a dull orange skirt/dress. Complete with matching orange panties and green thighs.

The more I see, the more I want to see. The way her panty seems to hug every inch; how it is partly covered by her puffy thighs. The purple strands of curled hair sticking out the side.

Playing the banjo has nothing on this.

#-#

#-#

_So you see Journal, I'm a changed man. I put aside some of my more trivial pursuits, in exchange for my newfound love for the female species. _

_I can't imagine me and Rodger ever becoming friends, but I asked Connie to go to the movies with me. I'm actually hoping to get her to like-like me enough to get her to show me that scene again. _

_Although, I did promise myself to never go peeking, I won't turn down her willingly showing it to me._

_Well, that's all for now. I'll let you know how the movie goes on Friday._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Doug._


End file.
